


Heat: Between You and Me

by Miss_Lv



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, agressive!Jared, heat - Freeform, submissive!jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen was born an omega but he's never let any guy touch his ass and he never will. When he gets hired for Supernatural and he meets Jared, an alpha male, who he expects to be a jackass. But Jared's just Jared, loud, silly, and adorable. They become great friends and Jensen ends up living with Jared. Life is fine for them until Jared gets engaged to Genevieve and Jensen finds himself unexpectedly jealous and miserable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat: Between You and Me

 

What was really annoying was that Jensen had lived his life vehemently opposed to being under anyone, much less an alpha. Being an omega was no cakewalk, while equality movements had changed the laws in the last century, discrimination was still present. Old way thinking and stereotypes still surfaced from time to time and it was hard when someone would off handedly suggest Jensen belonged under someone, under an alpha, even a beta, just _under_. Some omegas went with it, played into the roles, but plenty fought it. Jensen’s parents never understood his need to rebel, but they never forbid it either. Going from Texas where the stereotypes were encouraged, expected even, to the free-minded LA had been liberating for him. While he never became one of the foaming at the mouth demanding every little right to the level of ridiculousness types, he did get a backbone about his opinions. So Jensen never hesitated to be open about his complete disinterest in alphas, male or female. For year’s he’d kept that state of mind and dated pretty beta and omega girls. Now here he was, completely turned around and pining for the attention of an _alpha male_.

God, if his mama could see him now he thought bitterly, recalling the days when he would tell her proudly he would never scrum to some idiot knot-head.

With more than necessary force, he slapped the layer of tape into place, sealing the box roughly. Falling back onto his bed, he slumped and glared at the tape and then the various boxes stacked in the bare room. Moving out while Jared was away was a coward move but Jensen needed to scrape his dignity off the floor and get the hell out of there. It was no longer his home, he got that, knew it ever since the day Jared had announced he was going to ask Genevieve to marry him. Dropping the tape he watched it roll on the floor and settle, and fuck this was getting downright pathetic. Jensen sprang up from the bed and strode towards the door with intent.

 

“Still set on the blindside move?” Misha inquired, leaning over the table and nursing his foreign booze. Jensen shrugged, unwilling to get into the argument again. It was clear his friend disapproved and sneaking behind Jared’s back was a low move but it was his only option at this point. 

“Fine. Just don’t hide behind me in a month when the schedule starts up again and you have to work beside him all day.”

“It’s not going to be like that.” Jensen shot back, a little annoyed that everyone kept expecting a big blow up. It made perfect sense to him, Jared was getting married in a few months, Genevieve was already slowly moving in. The last thing newly weds would want was a guy in the basement to have to be considerate of. 

“Just don’t whine when I get to do the ‘I told you’ speech.” Was all Misha said and took a long pull of his beer, sitting back to look around the bar.

“Why are we here again?” He asked needlessly and Jensen gave him a dirty look.

“You don’t have to be here, I never asked you to come.” It was perfectly true, Misha had been the one to insist he come along to _approve_ Jensen’s choice.

“Because your state of mind right now is awesome.”

Shrugging Jensen made no reply since he couldn’t think of a decent one. Being in heat had a tendency to blur the sharper edges of his mind he found, kind of like a mellow buzz. And while he could usually pick out a beta from a alpha, right now he was glaringly aware of every alpha in the room. And they were all well attentive of him, their table had been approached plenty of times tonight. Misha kept finding faults though, insisting those who would come up to them so boldly were probably aggressive types. If not that, then something else and Jensen was beginning to see his friend had tagged along to cock block.

‘I’m getting another.” He said in explanation as he tilted his empty beer bottle and slid from the chair before Misha could jump to follow him. Having a beta beside him was enough to discourage most.

Jensen got that he was doing something less then intelligent, but god damn it, he needed to. Either that or be a pathetic loser for the rest of his life. Once it was out of his system, he could move on with life, he was positive of that.

Smiling at the pretty bartender he resisted the urge to flirt, he didn’t need a female tonight. Waiting for the beer he glanced around and found eyes watching him, from all around the bar. Being in heat and going in public always stirred up dilemma, but if Jensen just ducked in and found someone quick…

“Either you’re desperate or looking for trouble.” He turned his gaze to the guy sitting at the counter corner, watching him openly with a raised brow. The tone was sarcastic but it lacked a nasty edge to it.

“Can’t a guy just be out for a drink?”

“Not smelling like that.” It was kind of embarrassing the way his dick twitched when he caught the edge of a Texas drawl. The guy had attractive looks, good build, and tall even hunched over his chair. He would do.

“Fine. The first one then.” The male slinked in close the second Jensen received his beer and didn’t flee back to Misha, everything in his posture screamed alpha but his heavy scent was what confirmed it.

“Why would someone looking like you ever be desperate?” It could have been a cheesy come on but the genuine curiosity saved it. Jensen hated that he liked the way the guy asked it, as if he was unquestionably attractive. Which he was, he sternly reminded himself, he was commonly called a ‘pretty’ actor after all, it was just Jared who didn’t think so, or care.

“My first choice wasn’t as interested as I hoped.” There was no point in lying about this, the truth would make it all simpler. The guy made a low rude noise and raised an unbelieving brow and yeah, Jensen could see this happening.

“I’m Mark.”

“Jensen.”

Not long after he checked to make sure Misha had a way home before taking off.

“Jen, this is stupid, you’re going to ruin everything between you and Ja-”

“Enough. Fuck, stop making up something that isn’t there. He’s getting married.” Misha was one of the few people privy to Jensen’s messed up attraction and he had tried to play the encouraging matchmaker since. Apparently being engaged somehow wasn’t a deal breaker for him. With a long look Misha finally shrugged and backed off, saying his goodbyes and taking a taxi home while Jensen took one with his new friend.

“Can I ask the details?” Mark questioned while they sat in the backseat, inches from one another. Jensen could feel the other guy’s heat, his entire body was accurately aware and he felt self-conscious when the taxi driver casually opened his window. The pheromones he was giving off were staggeringly strong in the small space.

“Details? Not worth the time.” He replied, shifting against the seat and letting their shoulder’s touch. Mark’s scent was starting to answer his and it was surprising how much it affected Jensen. Heat delirium had always seemed like an excuse to act stupid to him, but he was beginning to think there was more to it then he originally thought. He was hard in his jeans, could feel the tell tale slickness that said he was beyond ready to be fucked. Leaning back in his seat he stared at the city as it went by and prayed this would work out. A one night stand to alleviate the heat tonight and the movers the next day after. By the time Jared and Genevieve got home from LA, he would be settling into his apartment and out of their way. 

“I just find it hard to believe someone would reject you.” Mark’s low voice crawled along his spine, the deep tone making him hotter and the words making him feel sick.

It had been a hard blow to take when he realized Jared was not even slightly interested. The reason Jensen had let his heat go this far without taking suppressants had been to find out. Some immature part of his brain and Misha’s constant claims Jared wouldn’t refuse him had wormed itself deep enough for him to act dumb. Walking around the house, interacting with Jared daily while his body slowly began to reek of pheromones had somehow seemed like an intelligent idea. While he never really expected Jared to suddenly declare his love and jump him, he had thought his friend would squirm a bit, respond at least on a physical level. The day Jared had reached and took him by the upper arm to move him so he could reach a drawer Jensen was blocking had been a good hard slap in the face. He was far enough into his heat that skin on skin contact should have left him panting, Jensen had been. But Jared just made some off hand joke about Jensen being in the way, looking for a laugh. It was humiliating that he had to leave the room, crawl into his bed and struggle not to cry like a little bitch thanks to the hormones. So fucking humiliating.      

That was why this was going to work out. He was going to get laid tonight and be moved out in a few days. The one-sided feelings he had needed to die and being around Jared now was nothing but mortifying. In a short time he was going to have to act beside him, work with him again and for his own sake he needed to get his shit together. 

Turning his gaze downward, he tentatively let his knuckle brush Mark’s wrist and felt the alpha beside him go stiff.

“Yeah, don’t doubt for a second that I’m not beyond ready to bend you over.” He replied and Jensen flushed, feeling immature but not enough to pull his hand away.

 

The house stood dark and eerily silent, Jared had taken Harley and Sadie with him. Stepping through the threshold he flicked on a light and then hesitated in the hallway. While he had no qualms about being fucked senseless tonight, this was still Jared’s home. Bringing an alpha into another’s home without permission was rude on every level.

“Hey.” Mark said, reaching to tug Jensen’s wrist so he turned to face him. He was not as tall has Jared, but he was a bit higher then Jensen and he had to tip his face up so the other man could kiss him. In all honesty he expected it to be rougher, a fast roll in the sheets with the guy all too eager to use him. But Mark was in no hurry, opening Jensen’s mouth and lazily licking and tasting.

“Gonna make you forget,” He breathed, leading him into the dark living room. They bumped into the couch and before he could suggest his bedroom Mark had him down on the cushions, looming over him. “You won’t think of him at all tonight.” He soothed, hands all over Jensen, dragging his shirt off of him so his bare palms touched Jensen’s skin. It felt like static building between them, the more Mark touched him the more his body felt on the wire’s edge. God, he was still in his jeans and ready to explode already.

Grabbing him by the back of his neck, Jensen yanked the other man down, their mouths collided with force, eager and wet. Kissing almost desperately Jensen focused on how glorious it felt to be touched, ignoring the lingering doubts. Pulling the end of Mark’s shirt from his pants, he helped him get it off and then fumbled with the button of his jeans.       

“Eager much?” Mark teased with a warm laugh, his own hands nimbly undoing Jensen’s own pants.

“Never done this before.” Jensen admitted and Marked paused, looking down at him with a reading expression. “Done what?” He pressed and Jensen had to struggle to think clearly while Mark removed Jensen’s jeans and briefs.

“This. Fucked an alpha, gone though a heat.”

“Seriously?” Marked pressed, sitting back and pulling Jensen with him, making him straddle the other man. “Y’all never taken a knot?” The question was whispered, hot breath against his neck and Jensen swallowed before nodding. The alpha under him made another low noise and dropped his hands to squeeze Jensen’s ass, dragging him down to rub their groins together. It was nothing like sex had ever been before, the contact made him suck in a shocked breath, head dropping against Mark’s shoulder.   

“Holy hell.”

Mark was chuckling again but sat Jensen back far enough so he could reach down into his jeans and pull himself free. They had never turned on any other light then the front hall so it was dim, Jensen could just barely see the cock he was about to ride. When the thick smell wafted up to him though he closed his eyes and bit his lip, his senses were overloading, the need to be fucked had never been so strong.

When the arm on his waist tilted him Jensen mindlessly followed, lifting high and settling down again where Mark wanted him. The first touch of his erection against Jensen’s soaked hole made them both hiss out. Arching his back Jensen rolled his hips, feeling the too light pressure against his hypersensitive opening. An omega male was like a female in that their body produced natural lubricant. The crown of the alpha’s dick smeared though it and finally began to press into him. Jensen’s mouth hung open as he panted for air, everything inside him was utterly focused on his body. The blunt tip pressing more insistently as his hole slowly began to give way and open.

When Mark shifted suddenly Jensen nearly fell off his lap, grabbing his shoulder hard for balance. Blinking owlishly Jensen tried to clear the fog from his mind. The male under him was twisting to turn away and look over his shoulder. Following his gaze, Jensen felt his stomach drop. 

Jared was standing in the hallway.

The light from the front door was casting shadows, obscuring his features from Jensen. But his shoulder’s were slumped, his travel bag on the floor with the strap still hanging from his wrist. The slack shock was clear to anyone who knew him. Jensen opened his mouth to say something, to make a joke so they could all laugh it off. It wasn’t the first time they had caught one another in the middle of sex. But it was the first time Jared had seen Jensen with a guy, much less an alpha.

Fuck.

Suddenly he was highly aware that he had brought a strange alpha into Jared’s home.

“Jay, I-”

“Get the fuck out.” The cold rage was staggering and Jensen blinked hard and closed his mouth. He was not an overly sensitive little bitch normally, maybe it was his heat or dumb crush but either way it hurt, it hurt a lot. Nodding his head numbly Jensen fumbled to get off Mark and tried to find his jeans. Mark’s hands slid along his arm as Jensen moved away from him, trying to keep his face impassive. Grabbing his discarded pants he pulled them up and Mark spared a second to do his own back up. Then he reached out, fingers trailing along Jensen’s shoulder as he tried to make him face him again.

“Jen-” The soothing tone cut off hard and the touch was ripped away.

“Don’t touch him.” Jared’s hard voice interrupted and he was suddenly right there, beside them. Jensen watched his best friend acting like a complete asshole, restraining Mark’s wrist in a painful looking grip.    

“He’s not yours.” Mark snapped snarkily before Jensen could get a word out and Jared replied by punching the other alpha in the face.

“Fuck! Are you crazy!” Jensen snarled, trying to yank Jared away from the other guy as the two alphas fought. Jared had more physical strength but Jensen had Mark helping him and they pushed Jared off. All three of them were panting and the Jared and Mark were standing off, staring one another down.

“Get out.” Jared snarled again as he glared at Mark and the other male bristled but thankfully, Jensen was so fucking thankful, he backed down. Humiliated Jensen snagged Mark’s shirt and offered it to him, not knowing what else to do. Was he supposed to go with Mark? Was this Jared kicking him out?

He got his answer when Jared snatched his arm, yanking him back from the other alpha. Mark hesitated, looking to Jensen and he felt like a kept bitch. Wrenching his arm free he ran an unsteady hand through his hair.

“You better go.” He admitted, it was Jared’s house and Jensen knew he was in the wrong to bring Mark there. The other alpha nodded his head once, focused on Jensen and ignoring Jared as he went towards the door. Jared and Jensen stood rigidly as the door closed with a heavy click. The silence built up, thick enough to cut as Jensen struggled to think of what to say. Jared beat him to it though.

“So you’re a slut now? Is that it?” It came out so cold, a flat emotionless tone that made the hair on Jensen’s neck stand up. While he knew Jared had the right to be pissed, his friend had never once acted so overbearingly vicious. The contrast of the guy he had known for years to the one in front of him was shocking. Swallowing his nerves Jensen let anger flood him, eager for an emotion he could at least understand. Humiliated far too many times tonight, he turned and stalked from the room, needing to flee.     

“What the hell Jen.” Jared hissed, following him as he tried to escape into the safely of his bedroom, slamming the door closed behind him. But Jared didn’t hesitate, while he had always given Jensen his privacy before it no long applied now apparently as he slammed the door right back open.   

Jensen expected more yelling, spun around to make the fight a good one. But Jared wasn’t looking at him, he was staring at the stacks of boxes all over the room.

“You’re leaving.” It wasn’t a question and the wounded expression written all over his friend’s face was unanticipated. The anger dissipated and Jensen slumped onto his bed, shoulders sagging.

“Yeah.”

“You were just going to leave, before I got back.” Again, it wasn’t a question, Jared knew him too well for it to be one.

Glaring at the floor, he waited for Jared to leave, to walk away. When he padded close instead and his feet, still wearing his shoes, came into Jensen’s line of vision he blinked and looked up. Craning his neck he could see the play of emotions on his friend’s face, jumping all over as he looked down at Jensen.

“Just like that, like it was nothing. You were gonna fuck some guy on our couch and then take off.” The fury was coming back into his tone again and Jensen refused to back down.

“I meant to get us to the bedroom.”

It wasn’t unexpected when Jared shoved him down, long fingers digging into his bare shoulders to hold him to the bed while Jensen tried to jerk free, but in the years of friendship they’d shared Jensen had never seen Jared so out of control. There was no doubt that his alpha brain was screaming ‘dominate’ at him, Jensen could see the wild edge in his face. The slight flare of his nostrils reminded Jensen that he was still in heat, he reeked of the promise of a sweet body to anyone willing to take it. Intelligence told him to stop fighting, lay prone under Jared until he got himself reigned back under control. There was a obvious size difference between them and Jared worked out regularly, he was clearly the stronger of them. But even in the delirium of instincts and fucked up base needs driving them Jensen didn’t fear his friend, he knew Jared too long for that. Or maybe he was just too far gone to care at that point. Either way, Jensen tried to buck him off, kicking and shoving hard. It wasn’t much of a fight really, Jared barely had to exert himself to get Jensen pinned down.

“Get the hell off of me.” They were both panting, face to face with Jared hands holding Jensen’s wrists tightly. A little voice in his head was chanting ‘submit, submit, submit’ but Jensen persistently ignored it and tried to pull his hands free. The action just seemed to rile Jared up even more and after another brief scuffle, Jensen was on his stomach under him. The second Jared’s groin pushed against his ass Jensen felt his ability to think go right out the window. Forgetting they were fighting, he shoved back, rubbing up against the Jared’s erection with a breathless groan. Above him Jared went still, probably realizing that the omega under him had given up the struggle in favor of humping back at him.

“Does it even matter to you?” He snapped but thrust his hip forward, holding Jensen to the bed as he rocked back and forth.

“Do you even care who it is? Or all that matters is you’re getting it?” All Jensen could focus on was the friction, the all consuming need to just be taken already. When Jared pulled back he tried to follow and without any hesitation kept still when Jared’s fingers slid under him to undo his jeans and shove them down. Forehead pressed to the mattress, he fisted his hands tightly and pushed back when he felt Jared’s large hand cup the curve of his ass.  

“Why did you do this to yourself Jen? Why didn’t you take suppressants?” Some part of him wanted to register the note of despondency, something so close to pity that in any other situation would make him livid. But his body was too hot, blood was rushing in his ears and he was painfully hard. This was Jared above him, this was the alpha he had been living with for nearly three years now. The stupid goofy friend he had never once really though of sexually until a few months ago, until Jared had told him he was getting engaged. It made a lousy person that he couldn’t just be happy and get out of the way, that he’d fucked everything up and done this to them. Once he had realized that his displaced anger for everything but Jared was raw jealously, everything fumbled down hill. All he could think of was his friend, every little gesture and contact they had, everything that made them, _them_. When the sexual thoughts crept in, tiny things he’d always had but never taken seriously, they suddenly pilled up and refused to go the fuck away until he couldn’t touch his dick without picturing Jared. When that happened everything started to fall apart and he was just finishing it. Jensen wanted to stop this, undo it, but he just _couldn’t_.

Jared shifted his weight, his hand sliding down until he found Jensen’s soaked hole. The light brush was enough to make him cry out, hip rolling helplessly as he came. But the release wasn’t enough, the building pressure he’d been denying demanded more. Sucking ragged breaths he clenched his eyes shut and focused on the careful touches along his sensitive opening. When Jared eased a single finger in he moaned like a whore and pushed back, wanting it all in him _now_. A low noise was wrought from the alpha above him and Jensen just swore into the bedding while he rocked himself on the feel of Jared’s finger. The second one had him making obscene sounds and some part of him knew he was going to be mortified later on. Never in his life had he ever felt so exposed, torn open wide for someone else to see.

“Jesus Fuck, you’re so damn _wet_.” Jared rasped, leaning over him and dropping his head on Jensen’s shoulder, his fingers still moving back and forth in the slicked passage. Jensen didn’t need anyone telling him he was soaked, he could feel it. It was disgusting and messy, dribbling down along his skin. He’d never let his heat go this far and therefore had never experienced this. Groaning out he just rode Jared’s fingers and tried to ignore that the nasty feeling was only making him hotter for it.  Jared’s knees were on either side of his, trapping him with his jeans shoved down around his thighs. The soft rasp of a zipper made Jensen realize he couldn’t feel Jared’s other hand on his wrist anymore. Swallowing a whimper he sucked uneven breaths and arched his ass up eagerly. Jared gave a grunt, still resting his head on his shoulder while he pulled himself from his pants.

When the blunt tip pressed against his hole, Jensen didn’t bother to deny the helpless whimper as he squirmed under Jared, desperately ready. He was literally panting for it now, pushing back and trying to impale himself. Jared was letting the tip of his cock slip and slide along the tight opening, watching Jensen acting like the dirtiest slut.

“Jay.” The nickname came out a plea and Jared growled, fucking _growled_ above him, finally pushing forward and breaching the tight ring of muscle. Jared grabbed his waist, gripping painfully tight and yanked Jensen back. The sudden forced entry made Jensen hiss out but he didn’t even try to get away.

Jared was watching him, eyes locked on his face, watching Jensen wince as his narrow passage was forced wide. Looking up at him, he could see something dark swimming in Jared’s dilated eyes and he knew he was fucked up when his felt his dick twitch because of it.

It burned to be stuffed full like that but the pain wasn’t nearly enough to deter him. Going up on his elbows he shoved back, grinding himself as he felt blissfully filled finally. Jared held them flush, not letting him grind even. Not fighting Jensen took uneven breaths and tried to adjust to be stretched. The more he eased the tension from his body the more the hurt receded. When the ache wasn’t there though another one poured in. Without the burn Jensen could feel Jared inside him. The hunger had reigned in when Jared sank home but it was quickly building up again. The lust was swelling up and he needed more. He wanted to feel it all, god, his entire life and he’d never let anyone knot him before. It seemed stupid now, stupid under the pleasure of just being filled alone and knowing that being knotted would be that much more. Without realizing it he tried to roll his hips, grinding himself on Jared but the alpha held him tight, not moving. Frustration rolled though Jensen and he tried harder to get Jared to move.

“What do you want Jensen?” He could count on his hand the amount of times Jared had called him by his full name and the low dark tone forced a thrill up his spine. Fumbling, Jensen tried to spread his legs wider but his jeans kept them trapped.

“Fuck, you know, _you know_.” The desperation in his tone made his face burn red but he couldn’t stop himself. Jared acted without mercy though, his muscular body easily holding Jensen prone under him while he waited for him to break.

It was humiliating all over again that he did just that almost immediately, begging hoarsely to be fucked. He was being dominated and he knew it, didn’t try to fight it.

Jared let go of his waist and curled an arm under him, along Jensen’s chest. Sitting back he tugged them both up, pulling Jensen so he was on his knees, awkwardly half on Jared’s lap. Reaching down, he shoved at his jeans until they were off and out of the way. Jared let him and then pulled him back in, Jensen’s back against his chest.   

“Gonna fuck you so god damn hard.” Jared promised and Jensen made an agreeing sound in his throat, rocking up and down already. Still holding his hips Jared guided him, lifting and yanking him back down in a rough pace. There was no slow build up or caution, just abrupt, vicious thrusts. Jensen dropped forward onto his hands and knees and Jared followed making an approving sound as the position gave him more leverage to pound into Jensen. Rough throaty whines kept escaping him and he didn’t try to stop himself from jerking back or arching himself so Jared’s mouth could reach his neck. Every hard bite and slamming motion made him cry louder, Jared making his own muffled sounds under Jensen’s skin.

The motions just keep getting more and move vicious and Jared was just has gone has Jensen, fingers bruising skin and teeth leaving phantom stings. Jensen reached up and buried his hand in Jared’s messy, too long, hair. Curling around the base of his skull and just holding on. The sweet gliding friction inside him was perfect in every way. Until he could feel something more, a pressure that wasn’t there before.

Jared’s knot.

When his brain clued him in Jensen’s mouth spills filth, dirty things and pleas. Over and over he asked to be knotted shamelessly and Jared was trying his damned to give him what he wanted.

“Gonna breed you.” He snarled against Jensen’s neck and he was agreeing, begging to be claimed, filled, _bred_.

They could both feel it, the friction was getting harder and harder, the knot inflating slowly inside Jensen, forcing Jared to thrust even rougher to keep moving. The headboard was smacking the wall loudly, the bedsprings were creaking and Jensen’s never felt so fucking lost in his life. Everything in him was focused on Jared, on every inch of them touching, the wet slick slide of sweat soaked skin rubbing. Gasping he tightened his grip in Jared’s hair not caring if it hurt, hoping it did. Too much at once, his senses couldn’t handle it and Jensen’s mouth hung open and a tiny little sound crawled out as he came so hard he saw white.

Jared followed him down when he sank to the bed bonelessly. Easily he manhandled Jensen, holding his waist up so he could keep moving, short rough motions as his knot tied them together. Dropping his head between Jensen’s shoulder blades he swore harshly and tried not to whimper himself when he felt the roar of climax while knotting. Sucking in short hard breaths he rode it out as best as he could until the intense pleasure receded into a mind numbing haze. He managed to catch himself before he fell on top of Jensen, pressing close instead and rolling them so they were spooning on their side.

Jensen was lax, completely complacent in his embrace. The knot’s butted up against his prostate firmly and every time Jared’s cock pulsed and spilled he wanted to whimper. His body was far too sensitive for it but it was thankfully a lazy pleasure, soft throbs that he could handle while he tried to restart his brain. He didn’t think to stop Jared when he wrapped Jensen up tightly in his arms, holding him close like he was fragile and he didn’t just fuck his brains out. The haze kept him from feeling self conscious as he openly snuggled in and nudged back as Jared nuzzled his neck. It felt more animal-like then romantic, mindless touching for comfort and reassurance. Just like Jensen had never felt so lost before, now he couldn’t recall a time being so relaxed, like nothing in the world really mattered right just then. Curled up with Jared. They both nod off a few times, waking when a stronger spurt of semen inside Jensen sparked a flash of raw pleasure. Jensen’s body managed to come around once, he was only half aware as he thrust lazily. It felt good so he just went with it, taking a slow languid climax as Jared sucked his neck and jerked him off. The entire time he was talking, whispering things into Jensen’s ear. Talk about wanting Jensen for so long, breaking off his engagement, that Jensen was his now. Nonsense muttering about making sure he’d breed him, about children and a family. If he had half his mind working Jensen would have realized how impossible it all was. But he didn’t so all he did was agree with him, making half-conscious promises he would have to face come tomorrow. While he slowly slipped into unconsciousness he tried to worry about it but couldn’t be bothered right then.

Come morning when he woke, Jensen managed is a nice all out panic attack just fine.   

 

Jensen lay there on his back and sucked in slow uneven breaths as he talked himself down from another panic attack. He could feel the mess of last night on him, the sticky pull at his skin, dried semen along the curve of his ass and thighs. Resolutely he stared at the ceiling and focused on keeping his breathing even.

He had begged him, flat out begged Jared to fuck him. Just like every stereotypical porn involving an omega in heat, he’d played the dumb bitch perfectly. Remembering bits and pieces, he could recall Jared making him ask for it, heard the echo of his own voice pleading to be knotted, to be _bred_ for god sakes.

For the first time in his life, Jensen felt like the omega he was, weak, useless and so fucking _stupid._

Jensen gave a low curse, rubbing his face and suddenly deciding that he was not this pathetic. He refused to be, goddamn it. Closing his eyes tightly he refused to let last night come up again in his mind. When his breathing stayed even with no more panic attacks in sight, he open his eyes. The bed was empty beside him, had been since he woke up. He focused on the wrinkled sheets, discarded clothing tangled amongst them. There was mud all over the blanket too, probably from the fact Jared hadn’t gotten his damn shoes off until he was dozing off for the night. Jensen inspected the bed with fierce intensity, focused utterly on it and nothing else until he felt the wave of nausea and would be panic go down. So they had fucked. It happened, but Jensen firmly believed that their friendship, his crush aside, was strong enough to survive this, he utterly believed that.

Sitting up he gave himself a mental shake before he faced the fact that he’d been a complete whore last night. Sitting there he firmly accepted how much he’d whimpered and moaned, arched himself against Jared, and just fucking wanted it so damn desperately.

After he had figured out he was gone over Jared a few months ago he had gone out and found his first male partners. One-night stands where he fucked guys and let them fuck him. Jensen had never let an alpha touch him though and he had figured it wouldn’t have mattered.

Apparently he was completely and utterly wrong on that.

Or was it just the fact that it was Jared?

Jared seldom acted anything like an alpha, more like a clumsy adorable puppy, but last night. Jensen swallowed, thinking about every dirty word Jared had snarled, the way he had gripped him hard enough to leave bruises. Without a doubt it was the roughest sex he had ever had and he’d liked it. If he was being honest, he fucking _loved_ it. Something about submitting had been utterly glorious in a way he never would have expected. Not that he would ever admit that out loud just yet but Jensen was man enough to realize in the safety of his own mind that he had gotten off hard while being dominated, it wasn’t just his heat alone. It was something to think about later, and suddenly he felt like an ass for every time he belittled an omega happy under an alpha.

But newly discovered kinks aside, Jensen knew that his heat had made him a dumbass and that last night he’d had the best sex of his life with his best friend. Falling back onto the mattress he glared at his dick, which was already half hard from remembering the night. Jensen still had a few days to go before his body would fall back into a normal state.  Right now he was still horny as hell and easily swayed by it. Not the best state of mind for meaningful conversations.

Jensen didn’t know what was going to happen between them but he knew it was going to all out awkward. He had no doubt the alpha was upstairs or gone somewhere, just as humiliated to have lost control like that. Jared wasn’t the stereotypical asshole alpha, he prided himself on his control and last night it sure as hell hadn’t been present. Jensen could picture Jared jumping around nervously, trying to figure out what to say to smooth things over. All Jensen knew for certain was that it was going to be uncomfortable, there was no way it wasn’t going to be. In time they would struggle through it he figured, he just hoped Jared would let him stay hidden with his tail tucked between his legs until his heat passed.  

Pretty much _just_ as he finished that though Jensen heard the soft footsteps coming to his room.

God damn it.

A cautious knock sounded before Jared pushed the door that was already ajar open all the way. They watched one another silently, Jensen feeling more exposed and uncomfortable in front of Jared then he had even before while Jared shifted nervously, looking like a kicked dog that knew he could never please his master again. 

Jensen knew right then that they were screwed and he pulled the sheet close to cover himself painfully aware he was naked.

“Hey.” Jared voice whispered as he stood there, head ducked and eyes trained on the floor. It was clear that Jared was just has messed up as Jensen was about this and the calm that he had built up started to splinter.

“The movers, they’ll be here tomorrow.” Jensen spilled out, staring at the cardboard boxes stacked in his room, focusing on them and feeling like a coward because he didn’t look to see Jared’s expression.

Which made him start harder when Jared crossed the room, dropping on the bed beside him.

“Jen, please don’t-”

“This is messed up, you’re engaged.” He hissed out, cutting off the younger man as he pressed his back against the headboard, trying to put space between them.

“I’m going to call it off. I adore Gen, but I’m not going to lie and say I wasn’t settling. I just figured I’d never have you so why pine? God, that sounds so stupidly cliché. Just don’t leave man, this house will be beyond empty and the dogs will miss you.” Jared was babbling, his nervousness rolling off him as he crowded close to Jensen, he was always a physical person and whether he was realizing it he was looking for contact now.

“This is so fucked up Jay.” Jensen replied, unable to deal with the idea that Jared was trying to leave his fiancé for him.  The words ‘settling’ and ‘never have you’ echoing in his brain. “I need to get out of here.” Once Jensen was gone, once they had some distance between them Jared would get his head back on straight, he was sure.

“Jen, Jesus, please don’t. I’m sorry, I’m sorry I fucked up and I’m trying to fix it but please just stay man. Please.” Jared’s hand curled around his wrist and they both caught the sudden sexual tension the contact brought. Jensen’s body was reacting, coming around to Jared’s close proximity and the omega tried to ignore it.

“The heat is messing with you, if you’d let me leave you’d see that. That’s all it is.”

Jared stared at Jensen, looking fucking devastated as he finally dropped Jensen’s wrist and waited like he expected Jensen to bolt out of the house with just a sheet on and never look back. 

“It’s not just that.” He mumbled defiantly but the helpless air stayed around him while he shifted and got off the bed so Jensen could drag the sheet off it as he got up.

Intelligently, Jensen knew he should ask Jared to leave so he could get dressed, pack some clothing, get the hell out of there, and go book a hotel. What was needed here was time, time for the biological ‘fuck me’ stamp on Jensen to fade and for Jared to think things through before he threw away his potential marriage. But the younger man looked crushed, nothing like the alpha that had dominated him so absolutely last night. Jensen hesitated feeling his own nerves fighting with the urge to look after his friend. Running a hand through his hair in frustration he let out a breath.

“Let me get dressed. I’m not having this conversation naked under a freaking sheet.” Jensen wished that the pleased look on Jared’s face didn’t mean so much to him, but then that was the whole problem wasn’t it?

Jared sat on the bed, happy as can be for a moment before realizing what Jensen wanted and with a sheepish look he left the room.

Dropping the sheet, he dug around in the half empty dresser for something to put on. His body ached, in a way similar to a long workout or hard day of stunts, sore but in a satisfying way. As he moved around he suddenly froze and swallowed a curse when he felt a warm trickle ran down his thigh. Jensen braced his hand against the dresser, took a steadying breath, and looked down at the thin white line creeping down his leg. The room felt too warm then and the heavy smell was fucking with him. Resting his face against his arm he gathered himself and resisted the urge to go out and demand Jared fuck him into next week. Stumbling into the adjourning bathroom he turned the tap on and wet a washcloth to wipe his leg off.

“Why did you come home early anyway?” He called, knowing Jared hadn’t ventured far from the bedroom door that was still open wide. Some part of him couldn’t resist, needed to at least hear him even as he cleaned the alpha’s semen of himself.

“A few reasons.” Jared answered, voice hoarse and rough. Jensen closed his eyes as the sudden realization that Jared could probably fucking smell it hit him. An alpha’s sense of smell was keen and Jared liked to show how good his was like it was a party trick.

“The main one being you dropped off the earth, learn to answer you phone man, you had me worried. Misha wasn’t helping either,” he continued his tone getting stronger and Jensen finished cleaning himself up, deciding to brush his teeth while he was in the bathroom, because he was there and not because he was afraid if he left the bathroom now he’d go right out to Jared without dressing. God, heat was a bitch. Jensen had never felt so dictated by his body in his entire life, puberty had nothing on this.

“He kept sending me cryptic Misha-like texts. Poetry about loosing love and life long regrets and shit. The night before the last he suddenly called me up and said subtly wasn’t working so I needed to get my ass back or I’d lose you, but the fucker refused to elaborate, hung up on me and neither of you would pick up. I guess he knew you were planning to move?” The question was forcibly neutral but Jensen knew now that Jared would take it personally.

“He did.” He replied and went to get dressed. The pregnant silence the followed made the tension in him start to coil and he wanted to hear Jared talking again, to distract him. “You said a few reasons?” He hedged as he pulled a pair of conformable jeans on.

“Yeah.” The word hung in the air for a moment, the echo of hurt in his tone, before Jared continued on. “Me and Gen had a fight so I decided to come back early.”

Jensen paused at that and then pulled his shirt down and went to the door. Leaning against the frame he looked down at Jared who was plunked down on the floor his back against the wall.

“You don’t think that played a factor in last night?” Jensen asked bluntly and Jared shrugged.

“Last night was mainly about you bringing some jackass into our home.”

Unsure what to say about that Jensen pushed away from the door and went to the kitchen, wanting some coffee and starving for a bite to eat. Jared trailed after him and they fell into their usual pattern, Jared putting coffee on while Jensen made eggs and bacon like they usually did on lazy days.

“It not just because of the heat thing.” Jared quietly stated, breaking the silence while he stared at the coffee pot like it held the secrets of the world, keeping his back to Jensen who tipped his head to look at him, wondering how to explain that it really was.

“You didn’t react to it last week, you seemed completely fine with it.” Jensen mused without thinking about it, but it was true, he’d angst about it like a fifteen-year-old girl all week because of it. 

“Man,” Jared laughed, a strange, hallow, not-Jared laugh and shook his head ruefully. “When I realized you weren’t going take suppressants Jen, fuck. Just wanted to take you, right then and there. So damn bad and you were just starting into the heat.”

Jensen felt his body react instantly, warmth pooling in his groin as he shifted uncomfortably and Jared went ridged, obviously sensing it. After an awkward pause he kept talking while Jensen focused entirely on the frying pan in front of him.  

“But I was trying to do what I figured you wanted, took suppressants to keep myself under control, went on a stupid trip to avoid being in the house with you, but when I got back…” Jensen was still understandably reeling over the revelation that Jared had taken drugs to keep from reacting to him, but he heard the resentment in Jared’s final words.

“Whatever, I was in heat and I wanted it, regular guys weren’t going to cut it that time.” Jensen tried to sound light to dispel some of the heavy tension but Jared slammed a palm down in reply, taking a rough angry breath. Jensen could visibly see Jared forcing himself to calm down and stared. In all their years together he’d never once seen the alpha go from zero to furious like that. 

“Just when…” Another pause to calm himself passed before he started again. “Just when did you stop being the completely straight guy you’ve sworn up and down you’ve always been and will always be?” Jared’s tone was clearly upset and his actions were unusual, he wasn’t one to slam things around when he was worked up. Wondering if his heat was affecting Jared more then he was letting on, Jensen frowned and the strange behavior left him feeling defensive.

And horny, because everything Jared was doing right now made him horny.

“Since you told me you were getting married.” He snapped back and immediately he wished he could grab the revealing words back. Jared turned to face him, the anger gone as he blinked at Jensen baffled.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“Jen, seriously?” The disbelief colored his voice like Jared couldn’t even fathom that Jensen would ever try to get him to leave it alone. 

“Just drop it.” The eggs were done and Jensen pulled the frying pan off the burner, turning it off as he tried to ignore the man watching him.

“Why would me getting married suddenly turn you gay? Or bi, whatever?” Jared stepped towards him and Jensen tried to slip passed him, he couldn’t have that conversation right then, not when his body is acutely aware of every inch of Jared. As he moved though, Jared’s hand grabbed his wrist to stop him and Jensen felt like a fucking live current was snapped on. Jared apparently felt it too because he stepped in close, crowding in as he tried to catch Jensen’s gaze.

“We fought about you.” Jensen blinked up then and Jared looked a touch smug that he made him meet his gaze. “Me and Gen, when we fought, it was over you. She wanted me to ask you to move out. I told her no way.” Tipping his head, Jared was inches away, mouth beside Jensen’s ear and they could both smell the lusty scent wafting around them.

“I never lied to her, when we started dating I let her know I had a thing for you, that I was trying to work through it.” Jared’s soft-spoken confession felt like a punch to the gut and Jensen blinked at him, mouth moving soundlessly as he tried to process it.

“She said she felt like she was moving in on us, like I was an alpha with a partner already and she was being added to the mix. When I left, the wedding... Neither of us were sure if it was still on or not.”

Jared closed the final little gap and the press of his body forced a hard breath from Jensen. Desire spilled over then and talking was suddenly the worst idea ever. Jensen dropped his head, let it thud against Jared’s shoulder and the alpha answered by lifting his hands to tentatively rest on Jensen waist.

“I always thought you needed space, that I had to respect you and your choice. You never dated guys.” Jared voice rumbled deep, his head dropping low so his mouth brushed along Jensen’s brow. It was a cautious touch and Jensen was embarrassed when his hips rolled in answer, feeling Jared’s erection against him. It was a slight relief to know he was just a hungry for it as Jensen though.

“Maybe I should have just went for it.” While he was talking, Jared backed Jensen against the counter, his knee nudging between Jensen’s legs so he could find friction against his thigh.

Jared’s proximity was far more important then the conversation now, Jensen’s body knew what was going on, that round two was about to start and it was freaking _delighted_ with the idea. The hold on his waist tightened and Jared lifted his weight easily, putting him on the edge of the counter. The action made him feel like a chick and he gave Jared a scoff but the alpha just looked pleased with the entire scenario. Jensen glared at him and then down at his own erection like the traitor it is and then his legs when they spread wide for Jared to step back in close.

“Misha’s been bullying me y’know, trying to get me to put the moves on you lately, telling me to just go for it.” When he started the sentence Jared was pouting like a brat, but by the end of it he was all smug confidence again and Jensen was having trouble adjusting to the predatory look that kept seeping into his friend’s gaze.

“Think you would have said no? If I just jumped you?” Jensen managed a snort and gave Jared an amused look, finally finding his voice.

“No offence man, but up until last night,” Jensen refused to fucking _blush_. “I would have sworn you were a omega.” He expected Jared to grin, flush sheepish or roll his eyes like he always did when Jensen teased his lack of alpha drive. This time Jared just looked at him with that dark gleam and Jensen jerked when the hand idly touching his hair yanked his head back hard, exposing his throat for Jared to lean over and innocently kiss, all the time keeping eye contact.

Jensen refused to acknowledge that his dick twitched, he refused.

“You have no clue how messed up you make me, every time you tease me, I just wanted to show you so bad. I shove down every little dominant part of me when you’re around.” Jared was nipping at his throat, taking long licks and Jensen starting to forget what they’re discussing.

“Because all I wanted to do was throw you down and fuck you stupid. Make you mine and keep you.” The low tone had nothing to do with the way Jensen’s legs wrapped around Jared’s hips, pulling him in. But if Jensen was being honest it did encourage him as he hastily undid Jared’s jeans.

“When I realized you weren’t on suppressants Jen, fuck. You have no idea what you do to me.” Warm hands dropped from his neck, fingers spread out with palms flat as they dragged along Jensen’s back, trailing down to grope his ass. Jensen reached to grip the counter edge and put his weight on them to lift himself a touch so Jared could get his pants down and off him.

“When I got back last night…” The low pissed tone caught Jensen’s attention but all it did was turn him on at that point.

“That god damn jackass, touching you like he every right, fucking pawing at you while I was doing everything not to.” Jared was getting himself worked up, the aggression in his voice rising. Jensen felt a thrill that had nothing to do with heat from the knowledge that Jared’s emotions were twisted up as much as his own. Suddenly being an omega wasn’t the worst thing, because Jared wasn’t untouched by all this, not an all-powerful alpha. Pulling on his shirt, Jensen yanked Jared closer and shut him up with a sudden kiss, distracting Jared from his anger as the alpha turned his attention to shoving his tongue into Jensen’s mouth.

Everything went desperate then, fumbling to get clothing off swiftly, Jensen pawing at Jared’s unbuttoned jeans, sliding his hand under the fabric of his briefs to curl his fingers around his cock. As soon as he was touching him Jared shoved mindlessly, rolling his hips and breaking the kiss to hiss out. Jensen pressed his face to Jared’s shoulder to hide his grin, the senseless rutting reminded him of a horny dog. The way Jared’s moving was all instinct and right then Jensen had the control. It felt good, freeing to know Jared’s body was running the show as much as Jensen’s was. As the thick weight of Jared’s cock slid along his palm he felt the tell tale bulge at the base and was curious. Everyone had seen photos of it before and Jensen had been fucked by it already but for a second he just wanted to take the time to explore Jared’s dick. 

But then Jared grabbed his thigh, yanking Jensen to the edge, pulling his leg up to rest on his waist while he fumbled to line them up and free thought left the omega. Holding his weight on one hand Jensen let Jared push and pull him, agreed with the notion of getting to the fucking freaking _now_.

Jared struggled hastily to get his own jeans down and Jensen watched with lidded eyes, curious again as Jared freed himself. It looked like a normal cock at first glance, a big one, but a normal one. But as the alpha rushed to get them into the right position, Jensen could see the slight knot at the base; a round thickness that he knew would swell up and lock them together, the head of his cock was wet and Jensen could see the steady dribble of pre-come oozing from the slit, far more then a normal guy, an alpha trait. His face went warm as he felt a sudden jump in the slickness coming from his own body, his hole dripping at the idea of having the alpha cock inside it again.

Jared tugged him closer to the edge of the counter and he felt the thick head of Jared’s cock along his skin, leaving sticky drops of pre-come as Jared fumbled to find his soaked hole, Jensen’s head snapped back, banging the cupboard behind him while he keened, his legs yanking Jared in close hard when the tip pressed at his entrance. But the motion forced Jared too close and the length of his erection rubbed along Jensen’s opening without actually sinking in. Jared managed a husky laugh before he pulled back, using a bit of force to make room when Jensen’s legs refused to ease up. Jared’s firm hand peeled his thigh back and he fumbled to get a hold of himself and line up again. As he shifted, the press of his cock against Jensen’s hole was the worst bittersweet sensation ever, it felt fucking amazing to have the friction there but it wasn’t enough.

“Fuck, you soaked me, dripping all over me.” Jared panted, moving with a hurried edge that Jensen felt with him. The tip brushed once, twice against him and he arched up, trying to keep himself from thrusting automatically. Jensen could feel the wet dribble and it still felt fucking gross but it made everything easier. Jared held himself steady and pushed up, one hard motion and Jensen’s body gave way, opened up for him to claim. Jensen’s head banged the stupid cupboard again and Jared dropped his own to rest on Jensen’s shoulder, sucking in uneven breaths as he tilted Jensen’s hips and pulled hard, forcing him down on his cock. The burn hurt but it was so worth it, far out weighted by the feeling of being filled, taken.

Jared pulled back to watched him as he eased back a touch before surging back into the slippery passageway. His eyes were dilated again, like last night and Jensen wondered idly if his own did that as well. The too tight grip on his thigh held him in place as Jared grinded himself, pushing in as far as he possibly could.

“Mine.” He crooned; looking less like the puppy dog Jared and a hell of a lot like the dominant from last night. Jensen wanted to bristle at the blunt possession but everything in him fucking agreed with it. The urge was rising up again, now that he had Jared in him his body instinctively wanted more, wanted to be ridden and knotted. 

“You’ve never gone through heat before, why now?” Jared abruptly asked, eyes narrowed, watching Jensen carefully as he very slowly began to move in tight little circles, not quite pulling back but…rocking.

“Wanted to see if you’d react.” He replied, his mind half gone already and his focus on the feel of Jared buried inside him, the friction of his cock as it seesawed in him.

For one horrifying moment Jensen though Jared’s blank expression meant he was going to stop moving. But then he abruptly yanked back and them slammed up roughly. Pulling Jensen clear off the counter top, he moved with vicious motions that Jensen was not ready for at all and he could only let go of the counter to grab Jared’s shoulders, letting the alpha ride him with the furious edge that was deliriously good.

“You went into heat for me?” Jared asked between pants, eyes all dark and hungry as he shoved ruthlessly and forced Jensen down to meet each motion. A low noise was the best Jensen could manage for a reply.

“You’re in heat for me Jen, making me crazy, driving me out of mind, needing to fuck you. Too knot you good and fill you up. ”

Jensen threw his head back, banged the fucking cupboard and whimpered, moving with Jared in desperate motions. Hastily Jared dragged him forward, manhandling Jensen down so he’s on his back, barely on the counter and held up mainly by Jared’s hands on him and his own weak grip on the counter top, Jared had all the control then and Jensen could see the smug pleasure that it gave the alpha. Grabbing his thighs, he held Jensen up and the position gave him a better angle to slam in hard, each shove making Jensen slide up on the counter and fumbling as he knocked things to the floor. Jared yanked him back down every time, hips pistoning roughly as he stared down at Jensen.

“Gonna knot you, fill you up, god, I’m knocking you up, gonna _breed_ you Jen.” The words and feeling of the knot starting to tie them threw Jensen over without warning, arching off the counter with a shout he just let it happen, feeling the spurts of his own come on his skin. Sucking weak breaks he rode the climax out as best as he could while Jared kept pounding him mindlessly.

They could both feel it happening and Jensen knew he was going to develop a fucking _fetish_ for it, the knot swelled inside Jensen gradually, making the alpha slam harder. The friction got heavy, the pull more prominent and Jensen couldn’t swallow the whimper that left his mouth. Jared’s grip tighten impossibly, nails biting into Jensen’s flesh and his thrusts lost their rhythm and fell into brutal slams that hurt a bit and Jensen fucking loved it, loved the mix of pain with the sensation of being knotted.

Jared leaned over him, head knocking Jensen’s shoulder and Jensen wrapped his arm around the alpha’s broad shoulders, pulling him in. Legs snaking high around Jared’s waist while he kept hammering in shallow motions. The volume of Jared’s growls, because he fell into growling, kept climbing higher and higher as Jared rode Jensen with tight frantic shoves. The knot was barely moving now, almost completely locked inside Jensen and he tipped his head back, sucking in air as his spent dick twitched almost painfully.

The alpha fucked him through his first hard climax with low groans, both of them feeling it as they tied. Jared’s hips stuttered a bit, gradually slowing until he was just giving an occasional hard thrust between heavy pants. Jared’s hair was damp with sweat as he bonelessly sank down on Jensen, he was heavy but the omega could handle it. Jensen felt the same detachment from last night sinking in again, nuzzling his face along Jared’s hair while he just laid spread out on their kitchen counter with the alpha on top of him. He encircled his arms around Jared and his fingers traced the feel of Jared’s spine lazily while Jensen snuggled up against him, seeking as much contact as he could get.

“I’m getting the distinct impression that when I want to distract you, sex is the way too go.” Jared’s voice was muffled and had it’s own hazy tone as he lifted his head and turned to rest it on Jensen’s chest. If he had any reservation left, Jensen would have resisted the urge to comb his fingers though Jared’s messy hair but his heat has long killed it so he just did it. Jared made lazy ‘mmmhh’ sounds and nudged into his hand, obviously enjoying it so it shouldn’t be too embarrassing later. 

“Like your any better and at least I’m in heat jackass, once my hormones level out I’ll kick your ass all over and never go down this easy.” While the words were badass the languid slur he spoke them with nulled any real threat.

“Are we really doing this?” Jared asked later on while they’re still locked with one another, his tone was listless but the meaning was packed behind it. This was Jared trying to give him a choice, letting Jensen have his say before the younger man becomes a stubborn insistent idiot. Jared threw himself into things, wholly and utterly and if Jensen really thought it was just biological urges alone this was when he needed to say so. 

Jensen later wished sometimes he could have had the chance to think it out more, but at the end of those worries he always came to the same conclusion that his answer would have been the same, thought out or not.

“Yeah, we are.”

 

 


End file.
